Yuki Nicometo
by HieiXKagome666
Summary: Zabuzza wasn't as harsh as everyone thought he was. He took in two children, on a cute/girlish boy and the other a strong girl. When they meet Team Seven and Zabuzza and Haku dies,Yuki loses something important and is transported to another dimension. Now what will she do when she has to live a normal life as a normal human in Karakura Town and try not to be killed by Hollows?


Yuki Nicometo

Prologue:Land of Waves

Zabuzza moved through the snow, lost in thought. 'Stupid Gato, ordering me to do whatever,'he grumbled in his head. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he almost missed the two shivering bundles on the edge of the bridge. He paused and looked at them.

They turned out to be two young children. One was a small boy, with big eyes and a cute, girlish face. He was huddled into a ball, shivering from the cold. His clothes were very thin. The second was a young girl, with snakelike eyes and straight black hair. It hung in her face and covered her eyes. She was wearing a thin black yukata. She was curled around the boy, covering him from most of the cold. It was her eyes that caught his attention. They were hard with determination as she watched the boy. They were a dark gold color with black flecks. They shined with determination and even love as she looked at the boy. 'Wow, she would make a good fighter,' Zabuzza thought to himself, watching her protect the boy. He walked closer and saw her tense, tightening her arms around the boy. 'She's seen more of this cruel world than she lets on', he thought, coming even closer. ''What do you want?,'' she asked, glaring at him. Her voice was soft, yet hard at the same time. Zabuzza decided to help these kids.

''Come on, I have a warm house and a fire if you're interested,'' he commented softly, shrugging his shoulders. He stretched out a hand for her to take. She looked up at it and her eyes showed hesitancy. Finally, she reached up a hand and took it. That was the start of a wonderful thing for the kids and Zabuzza. For the kids, they were finally loved and wanted. They had a family. For Zabuzza, he had someone to help ease his pain and loneliness. He had a family. Yuki and Haku were his new family.

*Ten years Later*Yuki POV*

"Hey Zabuzza,'' I called to him, grabbing a quick piece of toast, slipping on my jacket, and heading out the door after waving to Zabuzza and hugging Haku. The snow crunched under my feet as I walked toward the woods to chop firewood. I had changed over the years. My hair grew longer, to my waist. My eyes turned a darker gold with natural black shadows around my eyes. I had grown to Zabuzza's waist and was taller than Haku now. I had grown slender and pale as a porcelain doll. I'm thirteen and a half. My face had changed from a child's to a teenager's. It was more angled and narrow. My eyes looked like a snake's eyes, slender and dark. Me, Zabuzza, and Haku had grown close over the years. I considered Zabuzza my big brother and Haku my little brother. I would cuddle up with Haku in front of the fire and Zabuzza would pull us both into his arms, warming us more than the fire ever could.

We had run out of fire wood and I went out back to chop some more firewood. I grabbed the axe stuck in the stump and started chopping the logs into pieces. When I was finished, I stacked the pieces and tied them together with a string. I carried them in my arms as I walked back to the house. I hummed the song, "Na Na Na"by Chemical Romance as I walked. I started to tap my foot and twirl as I hummed and walked. I opened the door with one hand and went in, kicking the door shut as I went.

I went into the living room and put the firewood by the fire. Then, I went into the kitchen to cook. I cooked some noodles and dumplings, warming some of them with my powers. I made plates and set them on the table. "Haku, Zabuzza, Lunch is ready,'' I called, poking my head out the door. Haku was the first to come. He walked in, hugged my waist, and sat down in one of the chairs. Zabuzza came in and hugged me with one arm, before sitting down in front of Haku.

We said a short prayer, then started eating. ''Hey guess what onee-chan?,'' Haku asked excitedly. ''What otouto?,'' I asked with a soft smile at him. ''I did it! I did the ice mirror jutsu you taught me!,'' he cheered, grinning at me. ''Thats great otouto! Good job!,'' I congradulated him, smiling and hugging him. ''Good job Haku,'' Zabuzza said warmly, smiling at us. We talked and laughed till night came. ''Onii-san, I'm going to train,'' I said to Zabuzza, getting up and taking their dishes. I washed them and put them up, walking back to them. I hugged Haku and Zabuzza, told them goodnight, and grabbed my jacket, slippping it on. They went to bed and I slipped outside to train.

My breath showed in the air. I ran to the forest, my training ground and relaxing place. The forest was cool and relaxing. I went to a secret clearing and slid into a ready stance, with my hands up and my feet spread.I took a deep breath and started making hand signs with one hand. When I was finished, I yelled, ''Chidori!''. Bright blue lightning spread over my hand, not hurting me, just covering me. I raised my hand and pointed toward a tree. A bright ball of blue lightning shot from it and struck the tree, blowing it apart. The chidori crackled as it stretched to cover my forearm. I clenched my fist and slammed it into the ground hard. A large crater formed underneath me and cracks appeared, stretching across the whole clearing. Panting, I lifted my hand and looked at it. It was covered in lightning and crackled with energy. I grinned and lifted my other hand, doing hand signs. At least fifty clones appeared in front of me. They grinned and charged. Then, the fight started.

A few hours later, I stopped fighting to look at the sky. It was light and the sun had already risen and lay high in the sky. My clones disappeared and I took in a deep breath. I looked around the clearing and grinned smugly. It looked awful. The trees were blown up and blown apart. The ground had huge craters and large cracks stretching across the whole clearing. The grass was burnt and wet. It looked like it had a forest fire, then a flood. I didn't look any better. My jeans were ripped and almost competely wet. My shirt was also ripped and almost completely burnt. I grabbed a kunai and cut it so it ended under my chest. My stomach was pale and slim, a six pack showing my reward from Zabuzza's training. My face had large scratches on each side. My arms had scratches and burns. My pale thighs showed through my jeans. I looked terrible. But I had trained through the night so I felt awesome. I grabbed my jacket and walked out of the forest with a grin on my face.

I walked into the house and went to the kitchen. Zabuzza and Haku were there, eating a quick breakfast. Zabuzza laughed when he saw me. ''Training going good?,'' he asked, smiling in amusement. ''Yep, you'll never believe it. I have to show you something after I change,'' I said, grinning smugly. ''Alright, go change and we'll go see it afterwards,'' he replied, gesturing to the stairs. I ran upstairs and changed quickly.

Then, I ran downstairs to see Zabuzza gone. ''Where'd Onii-san go?,'' I asked Haku, who was sitting at the table, picking at his food. ''He went on a mission,'' he answered, looking down at his food. I frowned worriedly, Haku shouldn't be sad at all. It wasn't good for him. I decided to cheer him up. ''Hey, its okay. It'll just be me and you. We can have a sleepover,'' I said, trying to cheer him up. It worked. ''Yay, we can eat as many dumplings as we want,'' he cheered, smiling and brightening up. I laughed and nodded, my eyes twinkling.

''Come on, lets get you to bed,'' I ordered gently. He nodded and jumped up, running upstairs. I shook my head and followed him. I tucked him in and kissed his forehead, like a sister would her brother. ''Night,'' I whispered softly, turning to leave. ''Night,'' I heard him call behind me. I went out and closed his door behind me. I walked up to my room and went in, closing the door with my foot. I dressed in my night clothes, a pair of black boxers and an old, gold t-shirt. I went over to the window and climbed out, climbing up to the roof. I sat down and drew my knees to my chest, laying my arms over them. ''Where are you Onii-san?,'' I questioned the stars softly.

I got up and went back inside, shutting the window behind me. I crawled into bed and closed my eyes, curling up into a ball and surrendering to sleep.

*The Next Day*

I woke up and went throught the normal routine of getting dressed, waking Haku, making breakfast, and doing the chores. When I finished, I sat down in the kitchen and rested. Suddenly, I had a bad feeling. ''Haku, come here!,'' I called for him, standing up and grabbing my weapons. He came running downstairs. ''What is it Onee-chan?,'' he asked,looking at my weapons. ''Come on, we're leaving. I have a bad feeling,'' I answered, grabbing my tracker-nin mask and slipping it on. I handed him his and he slipped it on. We ran outside and left, jumping through the trees. I took the lead and Haku followed me. We raced through the trees in black blurs.

We stopped at the edge of a forest and surveyed the place. There were three bruised and battered genins and a jonin. He was holding Zabuzza up by his neck and was about to kill him. I grabbed three senbon and threw them at the place Zabuzza had told us paralyzes us temporarily. They hit and his eyes went wide before he collapsed. The other ninja looked stunned. I gestured for Haku to stay in place and he nodded, staying hidden in the trees. I jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground in a black flash. ''Thank you for taking him down. I've been trying to catch him for a while,'' I said, making my voice deeper and more man like. The jonin nodded and I could see that he could barely stand. ''Thank you again,'' I picked Zabuzza up and put him over my shoulder. I bowed my head to them before leaving and joining Haku again. The youngest genin looked mad. ''How can he just do what we struggled to do, in a second?,'' he yelled, fuming and crossing his arms. I snickered quietly to myself. I had to admit, the kid had guts. ''Naruto, shut up!,'' the girl of the group said, bonking him on the head. ''Hn, dobe,'' the other boy said. I almost burst out laughing when I saw the first boy twitch and yell. I looked back at Haku and saw him covering his mouth to stifle his laughs. I grinned and looked back at them, before jumping away, heading back to the house.

When we made it back to the house, I carried Zabuzza to my room and started treating and healing him. An hour later I was done. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and stood up shakily. My energy was sapped from healing him for so long. He should have died but I wouldn't let him. He's completely healed now. I went downstairs to see Haku. He was out in the yard, trying to use the bone sickle I gave him for his last birthday. ''Here, let me show you,'' I said, walking over and taking the sickle from him. He nodded, stepping back and watching me closely. ''You concentrate on your wrist, like this,'' I said, flexing my wrist and waiting. We both watched the sickle jump out of my hand and fly towards the trees. ''Thanks, Onee-chan,'' Haku said, smiling and taking back the sickle. ''Anytime, otouto,'' I replied, smiling and ruffling his hair. I waved and walked into the house, going to cook for me and Haku.

Then, I went to check on Zabuzza. I opened the door and saw him sitting up in bed. He looked up and I smiled, walking in. ''Hey, do you feel better?,'' I asked, sitting down beside him. ''Yeah, thanks,'' he answered, watching me with soft eyes. ''No prob,'' I waved it off, grinning. ''Yuki, do you and Haku want to come with me, when I fight them again?,'' he asked, smiling. ''Yeah, we do,'' I answered, my grin brightening and my eyes twinkling. ''Alright then, its settled,'' he announced, standing up and walking downstairs. I followed him, grinning happily. I ran ahead of him and he laughed, slowing down slightly. I grinned and ran faster, popping into the kitchen. "Hey Haku,'' I said, hugging him for a second, before going to the food and making plates.

We ate, then went to bed. I slipped into my bed and pulled the covers over me, eyes sparkling. I snuggled into my pillow and closed my eyes, falling asleep immediately.

*THE NEXT DAY_*

I woke up early and dressed silently. Grinning happily, I dressed in a dark gold halter top with a dark gold skirt with slits up the sides and black shorts underneath. I wrapped bandages around my legs, arms, chest, and stomach. I pulled my armour on and smiled, remembering how I got it. It was a gift from Zabuzza, ANBU armour. It was pure silver and very valuable. They fit me perfectly. It stretched across my chest and ended below it. It covered my hands and elbows. It even covered half of my skirt.

I grabbed my bracelets and choker and slipped them on. The choker was a jet black with a deep purple Tear Gem hanging from the gold chain sewn around it. My bracelets were pure gold with purple charms hanging from them. I grabbed my black and gold jacket and slipped it on, zipping it up and adjusting the hood. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail with my bangs framing my face. I grabbed my missing nin headband and wrapped it around my head under my bangs. I slipped my lace up black boots with gold laces on and grabbed my sword from the wall. It was covered in bandages and easily weighed a few tons. I hung it on my back with the black strap going around my shoulder. I grabbed my pack and went downstairs, strapping my kunai and shuriken pouch to my legs as I went.

I stepped into the kitchen and slipped my tracker nin mask on. Haku and Zabuzza were at the table, drinking a quick cup of coffee. ''Here,'' Zabuzza said, handing me a cup of it. I nodded my thanks and took a sip, feeling the bitter taste go down my throat. With nods to each other, we slipped out the door, jumping through the trees at a fast pace. Haku slipped his mask on and Zabuzza moved to the outside of the tree. I jumped in the middle of them, grinning under my mask.

This would be my first fight with Zabuzza and Haku. This wasn't my first fight, no, it was just my first fight with Zabuzza and Haku. My scythe, who I had named Isis, pulsed gently from where it was tied onto my back. 'Hey Yuki,' she sent happily. 'Hey Isis,' I sent back, smiling under my mask. 'Lets do this,' she sent seriously as we stopped a little away from the bridge, hidden in the trees. ''Alright, Haku, Yuki, you take the two boys alright?,'' Zabuzza ordered, looking back at us. We nodded and he nodded back. ''I'll take Kakashi, Yuki take care of your brother alright?,'' he asked, watching the bridge. I nodded, ''Got it.'' Haku nodded and readied his sickle. I watched as the team came in from the village, eyes focused on the bridge builder. The girl looked easy to beat and the bridge builder looked scared. The two boys would be fun. My guns appeared in my hands, cocked and ready. They were pistols but instead of silver they were a dark black. I grinned and we jumped to the ground.

''Yo,what's up?,'' Zabuzza asked, smiling. Haku stood to the right of him and I was to the left. The genin automatically made a protective circle around the bridge builder. ''Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, protect the bridge builder, leave Zabuzza to me,'' the jonin ordered, lifting his hei-tate. I tensed when I saw the red eye with black tomoes. Okay,am I the only one that thinks that's creepy? Apparently not, since the dark boy tensed as well.

''Ahh, only two minutes into the fight and I already get to see the famous Sharingan in action? I'm honored,'' Zabuzza said mockingly, grinning and reaching for his sword. He charged at Kakashi and I watched Haku turn his attention to the boys. ''Alright then Haku, can you handle the boys while I get the bridge builder?,'' I asked, making my voice sound like a guy's. I reached back for my scythe and it pulsed in my hand, wanting to fight. 'Shh, Isis,' I said to calm her as she started glowing an electric blue. 'This is going to be fun,' she said as she calmed down and watched me from inside the blade. I took my scythe into my hands and untied the strap, holding it in front of me with both hands relaxed and ready.

''Okay, so who's first?,'' I called, smirking under the mask.

Haku smirked and answered, ''It's alright nee-chan, I'll take the boys.'' "Good, now lets get started,'' I called, twirling my scythe in my hands. Haku used the ice mirror jutsu I taught him and distracted the boys. Then, I rushed at the girl and builder with my scythe swinging. Before I hit though, a man I recognized as Gato appeared in front of me and swung something at my eyes. I felt them start to hurt like I was stung in the eyes by a million bees. It wasn't till I opened them that I figured out the truth. I was blind.


End file.
